Welcome to Kingdom Hill
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: The gang decides to stop at a world called Silent Hill. BIG MISTAKE. In order to survive, they must team up with a certain blonde and a few others as they make their way through the horrors.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Kingdom Hill

Chapter 1

The gang was in the Gummi Ship. "Hey guys! Another world's comin' up!", Goofy hollered to them. "What's it called?", Kairi asked. "Uh… Silent Hill," he answered. "Well what're we waitin' for?! Let's go!", Sora said excitingly. "Alright then!", Goofy said as they flew the ship towards the world.

They grunted as their feet landed on a road. "What the?", Lea said to himself as they looked at their surroundings. There was fog everywhere ant what looked like snow was falling down. On the side of the road was a sign that said 'Welcome to Silent Hill'. "OK I am officially creeped out," Roxas said. "Foggy place, creepy sign… I'm out," Lea said as he turned as he turned on his heel to leave. "Ah! No you don't," said Xion before grabbing his shirt collar. "Don't you wanna see what's in there?." "No I don't." He tried to walk away again but Xion dragged him back to the group. "Alright you win," Lea said. Terra looked at the road. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", he asked himself before the gang walked down the road into the fog.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ven! Stop stepping on my heel!"

"Sorry Namine."

"Who's touching my back?"

"Sorry Xion. You can barely see where you're going in this stupid fog."

"Hey there's someone over there!"

They looked in the direction Sora was pointing at. They could make out a figure in the distance. "Hey excuse me!", Aqua called to the figure. It must have heard her because it was coming towards them. "Do you know where everyone is?" It didn't answer them but kept coming closer. When it was about 20 feet away from them, the gang got a good look at the figure.

"AHHH!"

"WAK!"

"What is that thing?!"

The figure was a creature with no arms and while it walked towards them it looked like it was wiggling out of a tight space. "Stay back!", Sora ordered everyone as he attempted to summon his Keyblade. "Hey, what the?!" "What's wrong Sora?", asked Kairi. "The Keyblade… I can't summon it! "WHAT?!" The others tried to summon their Keyblades too. "I can't summon mine!" "Mine too!" "Same here!" "Guys! It's getting closer!" Sure enough, the creature was about 8 feet away from them. It shot something at the group but luckily they dodged. It made a sizzling sound as it hit the pavement. "Guys, be careful! That thing shoots acid!", Terra warned them. Suddenly, the sound of gunshots rang through the air and the creature fell to the ground, dead.

"Are you guys OK?", a voice asked them. "Yeah. Thanks," Roxas said to the voice, The person who saved them walked through the fog and stopped in front of the gang. It was a girl about Riku's age with short, blonde hair that wore a sleeveless, orange shirt under a white vest with four pockets on the front along with a green skirt and brown boots. "Who are you?", Sora asked the girl.

"My name's Heather… Heather Mason."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about 10 minutes of introductions, the gang followed her down the street. "So Heather… what're you doing in a place like this?", Sora asked the blonde. "I came here because my father was killed by a monster ordered to kill him by a woman named Claudia Wolf and I'm gonna kill her when I find her. What about you guys? What are you doing here?", she asked them. "Well, ya see, we- OUCH!" Goofy was interrupted by Donald kicking his shin. "We uhh… got lost!", Lea said. "We were on our way to a friend's house and had trouble with the directions and ended up here." She nodded and kept walking. After a few minutes they entered a town. "Hello? Hello? Anyone there?", Kairi hollered. "Sorry but this place is deserted except for the monsters," Heather told them. "Wait. There are MORE monsters here?", Namine asked her. "Oh yeah. That one was nothing compared to those guys." "Think it's the Heartless?", Xion whispered to RIku. "I don't know," he told her.

Suddenly, they heard a growling noise. "Please tell me that was your stomach Lea," Ven pleaded to him. "No. I'm not even hungry." "Uh oh…" Heather said. A creature with long arms that ended with barrel like hands and a head shaped like a circle staggered towards them. "HOLY CRAP!", Terra shouted. "What the h**l is that?!", Lea asked her. "It's a Closer!", Heather shouted as she readied her gun. Sora frantically looked for a weapon and grabbed a steel pipe and ran over to the Closer and gave it a good whack. Something splattered on his clothes. Heather finished it off by shooting it and it fell to the ground. Sora looked as his clothes. "EUGH! Is this blood?!", he asked. "Yeah and unfortunately, you're gonna see a lot of it," Heather told Sora. He groaned.

"Hello?", a voice hollered in the distance. "Who's there?", Riku hollered back. "Oh good. People! Where are you?", the voice asked them. "Follow the sound of my voice!",Riku told the voice. A man with black wearing a light brown jacket and jeans with a walkie-talkie on his shoulder. "Who are you?", Ven asked the man. "My name's Alex Sheperd."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Alex, why are you here?"

"I came here looking for answers."

"Why?"

"Well kid… a few months ago I came here because I was looking for my brother Josh, and I had to face a bunch of monsters and even my girlfriend's mother, who tried to put a drill through my leg."

"Yikes."

"After that my girlfriend Elle Holloway came with me to help out. Eventually, I found out that Josh was really dead."

"Wait… he was dead?!"

"Yeah. Turns out, he died when I took him out to the lake in the middle of the night a few years ago. We fought over the family ring and he slipped and his head hit the edge of the boat, knocking him out. He fell into the water and drowned. So all that time, I was chasing some type of ghost. But I didn't get why my parents died, so I came here to find out why."

"Uh, guys? Where are we?"

They were so caught up in Alex's story that they didn't notice that they walked into a building. "Hmm… looks like a school if you ask me," Riku said as he looked at some desks. Sora walked over to a door and tried to open it. It didn't work. "I think the lock's broken," he said. "So is this one," Aqua said as she tried to open one. "Same here," said Heather. "This one works!", Kairi said as she opened a door. They stepped through the door and entered a classroom. "Hmm… who would wanna sit in a classroom like this?", Roxas said as he lightly kicked a chair. There was a thumping noise. "Sheesh Roxas, ya don't have kick it that hard if you hate school," Terra said. "Hey I didn't kick it that hard. Besides, I haven't been to school." "Then what was…" Alex trailed off when he shone his flashlight in the direction of the noise. Short creatures with gray skin carrying knifes were in a corner. "What are those?!" Xion asked. "Grey children. I only ran into them a couple times," Heather told them. Kairi, Lea, Terra, Xion, Alex, and Riku grabbed a few pipes lying in the corner and charged at them.

"Take that!", Kairi said as she hit one on the head. "Nice one!", Lea said. "AHH!", screamed Kairi before she whacked Lea on the head. "OW! WHAT THE H**L?!" "Oops." "LOOK AT MY FACE! DO I LOOK LIKE THEM?!" Kairi looked at Lea then at the Grey children then back at Lea. "Yes," she said.

Meanwhile Goofy, Sora, Heather, and Namine were facing a few Grey children. When one leapt towards them, Namine panicked and ran around the corner. "Hey wait-!", Heather cut herself off in order to smack the small monster with the pipe. Goofy and Sora joined in and whacked it with their pipe and shield and by the time it was dead, it looked like a pile of garbage.

Meanwhile, Namine, who was still screaming and running down the hall with Alex, Roxas, Aqua, and Ven following her to make sure nothing happened to her. She ran around another corner and…

"OOF!"

"OW!"

She had run into two people and was knocked down by them as they fell down too. The first one was a woman with very short blonde hair wearing a blue shirt with a badge on it and also wore black pants with a belt that had a gun holder and pouches on it. The second one was a woman with blonde hair that came down to her shoulders wearing a red jacket over a pink shirt and a dark red skirt. "Oh! I'm sorry!", Namine said while apologizing and helping them up. "It's OK ," the one with the very short blonde hair. "What's your name?", the woman with the slightly longer hair asked. "I'm-" "Namine! Namine!", Roxas called as they finally caught up with her. "Sheesh. Don't run off like that in this place!" "Sorry guys," she said. Ven noticed the two women. "Hey who're they?", he asked. "I'm Officer Cybil Bennett," the short blonde haired one said. "And I'm Rose Da Silva," said the other blonde.


End file.
